Garden stakes are commonly used to support growing plants. Most are simple, straight support members, such as bamboo stakes. String can be used to support a plant next to the stake. Stakes have improved upon this simple example to include support wires to surround a plant. Multiple upright support members joined with hoops have also been employed and may be especially useful for fruit or vegetable bearing plants, such as tomatoes. However, as a plant grows the support needs may change. Furthermore a single stake size may not accommodate all plant sizes and support concerns.